


切记，不要扮猪吃老虎

by Nana56789



Category: DYS48, 晗芳 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789
Summary: OOC警告禁止上升，上升者阿鼻地狱欢迎你ONLY官配注意避雷之前发过的脑洞我有好好写了哦注意未成年禁参阅
Kudos: 16





	切记，不要扮猪吃老虎

“唔…”孙九芳在严重的宿醉中醒来，头部的钝痛让他并不舒服，还有来自胃部深处的酒精味道实在是不好受  
“先喝点水吧”  
一杯还挂着水珠的水杯伸到了孙九芳面前“？”  
递过水杯的人是熟悉的郭霄汉，还是那张冷漠的脸，毫无表情，连眼睛都没有点温度  
孙九芳有些心虚的接过了水杯，他知道自己喝多了酒是个不老实的人，少不了给他添了麻烦“对不起…我…我没做什么过分的事情吧？”  
郭霄汉终于戴上了眼睛，凌烈的眼神被眼镜遮挡住也无法掩饰他的冷漠“没有”  
孙九芳松了一口气，乖乖的喝了水  
“就是中了我一身的草莓”  
“噗！”孙九芳嘴里的水如同喷泉一样喷射出来  
郭霄汉轻扯自己的衣领，露出来的皮肤上斑斑略略都是些暧昧的痕迹，还有脖子上的牙印  
孙九芳觉得冷汗都落了下来，他是喜欢这个沉稳的师弟，但是还没有胆子把人家吃干抹净啊，尴尬的移动了一下身子，腰肢的酸痛和身下的异样感提醒着他自己昨晚可能真的做了件有胆子想没胆子做的事情  
“嘿嘿”孙九芳尬笑了一下，不敢再看郭霄汉的脸，捧着水杯埋着头喝  
郭霄汉挑了挑眉“你不会不记得了吧？”  
“嘿嘿嘿”孙九芳拿出营业般的笑容，摸了摸头“你也知道我…喝多，是吧…就…就喝断片了嘿嘿嘿”  
郭霄汉坐到孙九芳身边，压塌了那一片床垫，顺势抢走了他手中的水杯“小师哥啊…”  
突然接近的距离让孙九芳红了脸，别人不了解，作为搭档他可是感受到了郭霄汉平淡语气里的感受到了危险的气息  
郭霄汉挑起了孙九芳的下巴“你昨晚可说了”反手一掀着盖着孙九芳身体的被单就被丢到一旁，平日里没人敢惹的小钢炮如今也只能慌慌张张的用手臂遮掩着身体“你要是忘了就让我多做几次帮你想起来”  
孙九芳瞬间后背就是一身的冷汗，他就知道这个老师弟看起来老老实实，其实切开了黑的如同墨鱼汁一般洗也洗不干净  
恍神的功夫，郭霄汉就在孙九芳脆弱脖颈的动脉处啃咬了起来，那是肉食动物捕猎时的动作，精准又致命，让孙九芳不敢乱动  
郭霄汉的手好看，小姑娘们尤其喜欢在他弹吉他的时候盯着这双灵活修长的大手，如今这大手却爬上了孙九芳的胸前  
孙九芳虽然瘦却没有刘筱亭那般紧致，自然胸部也是柔软的，哪怕不如少女般绵软也是舒适的手感  
昨晚的欢愉还留有痕迹，孙九芳很快就动了情，软塌塌化作了水，一双手也不自觉的捉住了郭霄汉的衣襟  
“小师哥想起来了吗？”郭霄汉平日里的声音不似舞台上清亮，多了些年长者该有的沙哑，竟然也比舞台下低沉嗓音的孙九芳更有磁性  
光听声音就让耳朵怀孕  
孙九芳现在算是知道这句话的意思了，毛茸茸的脑袋顶在郭霄汉的肩膀上，可他真的想不起来，只好默默的摇了摇头  
好在最近郭霄汉沉迷于运动，孙九芳倒也不沉，稍稍一使劲儿也能把小孩摆坐在自己的大腿上，一只手轻轻的揉搓着他颈后柔软的头发  
郭霄汉是个生活有规划性的人，在宾馆里也换上了柔软的居家服，不然这么赤裸裸的坐在他的牛仔裤上可不是什么好受的感觉  
这直接接触的柔软让孙九芳才发现，这腹黑老男人连条内裤都没给他穿上，这种认知让孙九芳慌了心神，一股热流冲到了脸上  
可是郭霄汉可不准备放过他，手上一使劲，两个人的鼻尖贴在了一起  
孙九芳发誓他看到了郭霄汉的坏笑  
“想起来了吗？”  
孙九芳还是摇了摇头  
被压着脖子吻上来的时候，属于郭霄汉的温文尔雅似乎全部消失了，满满都只有侵略性，直接的抢夺着少年的唇瓣，撕咬，甚至趁着孙九芳愣神的功夫挤进了他温热的口腔里，勾起那人柔软的舌尖起舞，最后不忘了咬了一口孙九芳的舌尖  
“唔！”清晰的痛楚让小孩子快速地躲开了，身下的年长者眼里的笑意却更深了  
“想起来了吗？”  
还是这磁性的声音这同样的问句，竟真的让孙九芳想起了些什么  
迷迷糊糊之间还是能够拼凑出被酒精壮了胆的自己压着郭霄汉倒在了床上，就是这样的身位  
那时候的孙九芳可不像现在这么怂，倒是有了前些年的小钢炮的样子，按住年长的师弟说着什么“郭霄汉！我今天就要把你吃干抹净！”的傻话  
倒是郭霄汉冷静的捉住了他的手腕“师哥，你可得负责啊”  
“负责！嗝…当然负责了！我可是小钢炮芳芳啊！”太阳花一般的少年摇摇晃晃着脑袋不像是要做坏事的样子，说着就拉扯着要脱掉郭霄汉的衣物  
郭霄汉倒是乖乖的配合着他，却用磁性的嗓音在他耳边问“你要是忘了怎么办”  
“忘了就多做几次让我想起来”  
“我艹…”孙九芳简直想回到昨天打死那个自己  
“想起来了？”  
“没有！”孙九芳羞耻的只想打死昨天的自己，摇着头不承认，妄想用打死不承认来缓解尴尬  
郭霄汉翻了个身把孙九芳压在了身下，在少年还没反应过来的时候攻城略地的夺了他的唇  
手上也没闲着，攀上了已经揉捏的柔软的胸部，手指掐捏着红樱  
这次不如之前的浅尝辄止，郭霄汉一点点撬开孙九芳的贝齿舔弄着口腔中的每一个角落，还不忘记特意照顾敏感的齿龈  
被灵活手指玩弄的乳尖传来阵阵酥麻，口腔中的空气被一点点掠夺，情欲翻涌而上  
缺氧让小孩呻吟出声，轻轻拍打着郭霄汉的胸口却只是被他死死按住  
郭霄汉放开孙九芳时，大头小孩已经瘫软在床上，因为缺氧眼前也有些许的模糊，只见郭霄汉脱掉了上身的居家服。  
这个男人真的是深藏不露的主，隐藏在衣物之下的是诱人的身材。健壮的胸肌，隐约可见的腹肌，腰侧的肌肉线条明显，一双大臂也是充满力量的样子。  
宿醉+缺氧，迷迷糊糊的孙九芳这一瞬间竟然还想着自己是捡到了宝了。  
少年的脚腕被郭霄汉攥在手中，从圆润的膝盖，落下一个有一个的吻，在敏感的大腿内侧留下如同自己身上一般的吻痕  
孙九芳注意到了郭霄汉坚厚肩膀上的牙印，轻轻用手触摸  
记忆断断续续，昨晚未经人事的小孩傻呵呵的扮猪吃老虎，以为按到了人就可以为所欲为，郭霄汉那个死腹黑竟然也不反抗任他为所欲为，只有正戏前一秒拉着她的手要他扩张  
但是谁也劝不动一个醉鬼的，醉醺醺的小醉鬼几乎是强迫着自己的身体接受了郭霄汉的欲望，骑乘的体位让两个人都无处可躲，撕裂的疼痛无处发泄，小太阳花也能靠咬身下的人来缓解  
昨晚初经人事的穴口红肿着，郭霄汉细心地为他涂好了药，如今还柔软着，平日里弹吉他的手指本就灵巧，凭着昨晚的记忆精准的找到了孙九芳的敏感点  
“唔…”下身的刺激让孙九芳不禁呻吟出声，台下低沉的嗓音如今竟也甜甜软软的，本就攀在郭霄汉肩膀上的小手环住了年长者的脖子  
郭霄汉含住了孙九芳的乳珠，另一只手也不闲着，套弄起少年已经抬头的性器  
潮热盘上脸颊，孙九芳的身体开始微微颤抖又不受控制的将自己敏感的身体送向郭霄汉，涓涓的淫液从性器和后穴溢出  
“芳芳…你可真的是，可爱又放荡”郭霄汉磁性又带着笑的声音在孙九芳的耳边响起，他想要反驳，内穴却直白的缠绕住郭霄汉的手指  
身上所有的敏感点都被郭霄汉掌控着，孙九芳只能乖乖的臣服在他的身下  
显然昨晚开发过的身体不需要太多的前戏，郭霄汉巨大的欲望毫无阻拦的冲撞进孙九芳的秘境中，刺激的情欲令他的脚趾都不自觉的蜷缩起来  
绵密的欲望卷裹着全身，郭霄汉的性器又是那么的灼热且巨大，不应期带来的恍惚让孙九芳只能依靠攀附在郭霄汉身上来寻求安全感  
但是显然郭霄汉并不想放过孙九芳，一次次的抽插都精准的碾压过前列腺，酥麻的快感席卷全身，孙九芳只能哼哼唧唧的呻吟着拼凑不成一句完整的句子  
郭霄汉附上来吻住孙九芳的唇，“想起来了吗？”  
平日里亮晶晶的大眼睛含着泪满是欲望，恍恍惚惚地看着身上的师弟，想了想才想出起郭霄汉在说些什么，一句骂街压在心口，推推搡搡不想理他  
郭霄汉倒也是配合，抽出性器在孙九芳的穴口碾磨着“嗯？小师哥”  
突然的空虚让孙九芳伸手去够郭霄汉，好看的手指抚摸过郭霄汉结实的肌肉线条  
“想起来了没有？”郭霄汉勾起邪邪的笑，小姑娘眼中温柔醇厚的“老汉”从来都没有那么简单“想起来了吗？”  
“想…想起来了！”孙九芳吼出来的时候连带着生理泪水流了出来，可可爱爱的，其实内心里满满都是骂郭霄汉的话  
郭霄汉一挺腰狠狠的插进孙九芳空虚的穴中，两个人都满足的呻吟出声  
开了伐的欲望让郭霄汉一次又一次抽插，恨不得将囊袋都撞进孙九芳的体内，孙九芳一双纤细的腿也缠绕在郭霄汉的腰间，郭霄汉灼热的汗水一滴滴滴落在孙九芳平坦的胸脯上  
将一身健壮肌肉隐藏在衣服下的男人的欲望是孙九芳承受不住的，快感像是烟花不断炸裂在孙九芳的脑海中，孙九芳想要逃离，但是郭霄汉掐住孙九芳的细腰让他无处可逃  
“不…慢，慢点…不行了，呜呜呜，老汉…唔…郭晗…晗”孙九芳又控制不住自己的在郭霄汉的后背留下红印  
郭霄汉完全抱起孙九芳，体重完全压在两个人的结合处，郭霄汉进入不曾进入了深度孙九芳的泪水和淫液不受控制的流出，郭霄汉细心的吻去他的泪水  
“唔…老汉…晗哥…”孙九芳哼哼唧唧胡乱地叫着  
郭霄汉的手在孙九芳白皙的身体上留下印记，他亲吻啃咬着孙九芳明显的喉结“晗，我喜欢你叫我晗”  
“晗，唔…晗哥”孙九芳听话的呼唤着郭霄汉的本名，随着他的动作呻吟出声  
即使没有被触碰，孙九芳还是第二次射出了精液，被操射的事实让孙九芳害羞收缩着穴道，痉挛的穴肉缠绵地纠缠着郭霄汉的性器，让他也交代在了孙九芳的身体里  
郭霄汉压在孙九芳身上等待不应期过去，在少年毛茸茸的头上亲吻  
不得不说，热爱运动的人的体能总是要好些，孙九芳还没有反应过来的时候郭霄汉就起了身，抽出还精神的性器，带出了些白浊  
“唔…别，别，我想起来！”孙九芳害怕的躲避，郭霄汉带来的快感令人上瘾但是现在他真的比较想要休息  
郭霄汉像是被他逗笑了一样，重新压回来，狠狠的吻了孙九芳的唇“那你可得负责啊”  
“负责，负责”孙九芳毫不犹豫的回答，郭霄汉的吻太具有侵略性，他现在的身体可受不了再一次这般刺激的性爱  
郭霄汉抱起蜷缩在床上的孙九芳“那我可是你的人了，小师哥”  
令人害羞的话让孙九芳挣扎起来，柔软的臀部蹭过郭霄汉的小腹  
“芳芳，你最好乖一点”郭霄汉的声音突然又变得低沉起来“不然我会忍不住再要你一次”  
一句话让孙九芳老实起来，哪里还有点小师哥的样子，乖乖的被深藏不露的老腹黑抱去浴室清理

“我以后就是九芳师兄的人了”郭霄汉一脸人畜无害的对秦霄贤说  
大概只有秦霄贤会相信郭霄汉的鬼话，孙九芳气呼呼的自以为郭霄汉看不到的地方和刘筱亭抱怨着老腹黑  
但是郭霄汉对于抓包孙九芳这件事实在是太擅长了，一把抄过大头小朋友“九芳师哥要不要我再帮你回想一下那晚”  
一句话就让孙九芳软了腿，禁欲系男神体力太好那天愣是把孙九芳操得上不了班一觉睡到第二天中午，他只能乖乖的缩在郭霄汉怀里任由对方抱走自己  
“所以老汉是下面的？”秦霄贤一脸天真的望向刘筱亭  
刘筱亭像抚摸小傻子一样抚摸了秦霄贤的头蹦蹦跳跳的去找他的大白师叔了


End file.
